sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Święto w dzielnicy Jūban! Beztroska księżniczka
Święto w dzielnicy Jūban! Beztroska księżniczka (jap. 十番街の休日!　無邪気な王女様 Jūban-gai no Kyūjitsu! Mujaki na ōjo-sama) – 19 (146) odcinek czwartej serii anime. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 26 sierpnia 1995 roku. Opis odcinka W telewizyjnej relacji podano informację, że pewna księżniczka przybyła z wizytą do Japonii. W wiadomościach mówią, że była badana w związku z przeziębieniem, na co Diana, która razem z Luną ogląda program, przypomina sobie kilka ciekawych faktów dotyczących życia księcia i księżniczki Kryształowego Tokio. Tymczasem po raz kolejny obserwujemy wracające z zakupów Chibiusę i Usagi. Oczywiście jak zwykle zakupy dźwiga ta druga... Podczas kolejnej kłótni na ten temat między dziewczyny wchodzi jakaś nieznajoma kobieta. Poznając źródło kłopotu szybko znajduje złoty środek. Mianowicie zatrzymuje przechodzących obok zupełnie obcych facetów i... każe im wziąć siatki od Usagi i Chibiusy. Nie wiedzieć czemu, dziewczyny jakoś nie chcą skorzystać z takiej wielkoduszności i uciekają. Po drodze trafiają na festyn, na który zamierzają jeszcze wrócić... Poza tym idzie za nimi nowo poznana kobieta i wpada na ten sam pomysł. Tymczasem w cyrku Amazońskiemu Trio wpada w oko właśnie zdjęcie księżniczki. Dowiadujemy się przy okazji, że kobieta zaginęła. Rybie Oko nie wykazuje żadnego zainteresowania nowym celem, Tygrysie Oko odmawia twierdząc, że dziewczyna jest dla niego za stara, więc atak przeprowadzi Jastrzębie Oko. Po chwili obserwujemy Chibiusę i Usagi gotowe już do wyjścia i ubrane w swoje yukaty. Pod domem czeka je jednak niespodzianka. I to nie Mamoru bynajmniej... a nowo pozna kobieta. Okazuje się, że ma na imię Rubina. Ostatecznie wszystkie trzy idą razem na festyn. Rubina przygląda się wszystkiemu z niewymuszonym zachwytem, a Usagi i Chibiusa przyglądają się jej z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. W pewnej chwili księżniczka zauważa dziecko wykłócające się z matką o kupno balonu. Scena ta przypomina jej inne zdarzenie z niedalekiej przeszłości. Oczywiście szkoda jej malucha, więc ku zdumieniu matki, sprzedawcy i samego dziecka – wręcza mu balon. Potem kolejnemu malcowi i następnemu... W końcu ogłupiały sprzedawca pyta ją, czy zamierza mu za to wszystko zapłacić. No i Rubina płaci... balonikiem. Sprzedawca nie jest zachwycony, chce ją uderzyć, ale uniemożliwia mu to jednak Jastrzębie Oko, który ratuje księżniczkę z opresji. Popełnia on jednak jeden błąd – zdradza, że wie kim ona jest. Księżniczka, biorąc go za agenta rządowego, wręcza mu resztę balonów i zwyczajnie ucieka. Usagi i Chibiusa ruszają za nią. Tymczasem Jastrzębie Oko nie dość, że obrywa po głowie, to jeszcze musi zapłacić za balony. Niestety Usagi i Chibiusa gubią ślad księżniczki. Znajduje ją za to Mamoru wraz z kotami. Podchodzi do uciekinierki i uświadamia ją, że jest odpowiedzialna nie tylko za siebie, ale także za swój kraj. Kiedy wreszcie docierają do nich także Chibiusa i Usagi, chłopak zostawia je same. Wprawdzie Luna i Artemis wciąż mają przed tym obawy, ale Mamoru jest dobrej myśli. Ostatecznie cała trójka obserwuje pokaz sztucznych ogni. Gdy Usagi i Chibiusa na chwilę odchodzą, do księżniczki znów dobiera się Jastrzębie Oko. Tym razem udaje mu się namówić ją do pójścia za nim. Dziewczyny znów jej szukają, a ona tymczasem zostaje zaatakowana. Bohaterki to zauważają i zraz wkraczają do akcji. Czas na kolejnego lemura Elephanko. Jastrzębie Oko w końcu zmusza ją do roboty, po czym sam ucieka. Lemur natomiast zabiera na siebie wojowniczki, toczy się w kierunku nieprzytomnej księżniczki, by ją zmiażdżyć. Dziewczyny nie mogą nic zrobić, reszty wojowniczek nie ma, piłka wciąż przybliża się do Rubiny. Nawet pojawiająca się znienacka róża nie jest w stanie zatrzymać piłki. Zirytowany Tuxedo Mask używając laski unieszkodliwia potwora. Sailor Chibi Moon, korzystając z chwili wytchnienia, wzywa pegaza, by im użyczył swej mocy. Już po chwili swym atakiem Sailor Moon ratuje wszystkim życie. Ostatecznie Mamoru wraz z dziewczynami odwozi księżniczkę pod jej hotel, po czym odjeżdża. Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Chibiusa/Sailor Chibi Moon – Kae Araki * Luna – Keiko Han * Artemis – Yasuhiro Takato * Diana – Kumiko Nishihara * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask – Tōru Furuya * Tygrysie Oko – Ryōtarō Okiayu * Jastrzębie Oko – Toshio Furukawa * Rybie Oko – Akira Ishida * Księżniczka Rubina – Kikuko Inoue * Sprzedawca balonów – Tomohisa Asō * Sprzedawca słonyczy – Yoshiyuki Kōno * Generał – Yasunori Masutani * Elephanko – Manami Nakayama Galeria Zapowiedź odc146.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka Ep146 1.jpg Ep146 2.jpg Ep146 3.jpg Ep146 4.jpg Ep146 5.jpg Ep146 6.jpg Ep146 7.jpg Ep146 8.jpg Uwagi * Polski tytuł odcinka Polsatu to Ucieczka księżniczki. en:Holiday in Juuban City! A Carefree Princess de:Prinzessin Rubyna (Episode) Kategoria:Odcinki czwartej serii